Sisters
by Neale
Summary: What happens if something comes out to show that two of the main women in the show are actually more than friends?


**First up, in the unlikely event that anyone was getting antsy because I missed putting out some more crap every couple of days, sorry but tough. I've been catching up on some of the older Chuck stories here (most notably the ones from Armadilloi (Armor Plated Rat), the world lost one hell of a writer and I'm sure an incredibly interesting person when he went nearly four years ago and I feel for his wife. If you want to see real writing check out his stories, he had many horrifying and disgusting back stories but they were handled with such sensitivity that all you could do was feel for the victims, and the rest of his writing was just as outstanding, full of twists that kept you thinking. I'm sure that he's sorely missed by those who knew and loved him).**

**I was trying to write an alternate story to try and better explain my position in the second chapter of Getting Over Byrce, but I realised that I couldn't set that until after the finale without portraying Chuck as a bigger bastard than I already have, because Whiskeyflip's The Dojo reminded me that he was listening to everyone else OVER Sarah pretty much right to the end, not the way to love and respect the one who means everything to you at all. So, given the fact that I couldn't have a setting where they had this out until post series I've shelved that one for now.**

**This one's a theme that's popped up numerous times, but it's never been handled in a way that worked for me, let's see if I can make it work. The setting is post finale.**

**Usual disclaimer, no rights to any characters portrayed.**

Chuck held Sarah to let her cry out her anguish over her father's new betrayal, and thinking about Jack made him flash on the Jack Burton files and associations. The fact was that CIA had apparently compiled quite comprehensive reports on Jack over the periods when they were trying to acquire Emma and Sarah, and those records had been extended back to before Sarah was born, or he'd taken up with Emma. The problem with that was that there was one alias that Jack had been using just before he took up with Emma and Sarah was born that freaked Chuck out, as he'd seen that name before on a birth certificate in another file that he was familiar with.

As soon as Sarah had settled down enough to go to sleep he put her to bed and made her comfortable and then headed off to the study to bring up some files to try and check into the information and associations that he believed that he had just discovered. A key part of the process meant that Chuck also had to send off an order to collect sufficient samples from Jack Burton to run a full genetic analysis on him. He also had to bring Ellie into the loop as he needed her to get the samples from two family members (without letting them know what she was doing) to run the same genetic analysis on both of them.

The next few weeks were tense, Chuck was expending a lot of time and effort on chasing down leads on what he was investigating, and he was being rather tight lipped about what he was doing (if that wasn't a red flag coming from Chuck, nothing was). While Sarah was distracted by her distress over her father's new betrayal and trying to look after her mother and Molly, she wasn't so engrossed in her problems that she didn't pick up on the fact that her husband was hiding something from her. That was something that always raised her ire, but rather than come out and ask him directly, she worked him in what little free time she had to try and make him slip. Sarah had no idea what the secret was, but she did know that it was something big, and he was obviously worried about it.

As soon as Jack's and the other parties' samples were available he sent them to one of the top labs available for doing genetic analysis, to get full work-ups done and comparisons made between the subjects. The only pointer he gave the lab was that he wanted any and all information available on connections between the three subjects. The response he got from the lab was exactly what he expected to see, that the two of the subjects shared one parent (but not both), and the third subject was that shared parent.

When Chuck made excuses about having to go off and look into something without telling her the truth about what he was doing, Sarah had had enough, so when he left to run his "errands", she followed him. It was the perfect opportunity to try out the new camouflage coatings on her Odyssey that Stefan had come up with, the coating was basically an e-paper surface, so she could code colour or pattern changes in on the fly and have them applied in seconds. Sarah had pre-coded over a hundred combinations ("paint" colour and patterns, wheel colours and patterns etc) into the system, so all she had to do was slip behind something big enough to get her car out of sight from Chuck's and hit a couple of keys to change the appearance of her car (and off course she'd disabled the GPS locator in her car before she left home). Given how well she'd trained Chuck to watch for tails, it was the hardest she'd ever had to work at tailing someone without being "made". She changed the appearance of her car at least once a minute, which added to the difficulty because as well as hiding from Chuck, she also had to time the changes to ensure that no-one was looking directly at her car when it changed. For all her aggravation at Chuck (and her father), it was actually exhilarating to work this hard to tail someone as good as Chuck without him knowing, but that exhilaration faded when Chuck arrived at the supermax prison where her father was being held, what the fuck was her husband doing?

Chuck had Jack brought to an interview room and left him waiting for a while before he entered (every bit the "new" Chuck that terrified Jack), unplugging the cameras and setting up jamming devices to ensure what was said didn't leave the room before sitting opposite him and looking at him for a few minutes. When he eventually spoke, all he said was "Tell me about Ben Simmons." Jack apparently still hadn't learnt his lesson from the last couple of interactions with his son in law as he tried to talk his way out the situation, claiming that he didn't know anything about that name until Chuck's fist went into the metal table top right under Jack's nose (making a 12 CM deep dent in the table) and Chuck told him in a voice that struck terror into him that he had one, and ONLY one, chance to tell the truth. Jack promptly voided his bowels and started babbling, telling Chuck everything he could think of about that period, he was desperate to try and prevent what he was sure was going to happen, because what he could see in Chuck's eyes this time was that he really WANTED to kill him. Chuck only spoke once during Jack rambles, when he said that he'd run out when the woman he was with told him she was pregnant, Chuck said a name and asked if that was her. Jack stumbled at first as he searched his memory, finally saying yes, that was her, as he rambled on with the nicknames that he'd called her while they were together. Chuck didn't say another word, just looking at him as he rambled to a stop, they sat in silence for a while as they looked at each other (one in fear, the other in disgust), then Chuck stood and walked to the door, pressing the button to be let out of the room. Jack was still desperately calling after him, asking what this was all about, when Chuck left the room and walked off.

Sarah was standing by Chuck's Odyssey when he walked out of the prison, but her fury at him disappeared when she saw how dejected he was as he stumbled across the car park. Even though she was desperately asking him what was wrong, he just folded her into his embrace and held her without speaking for about five minutes. Eventually Chuck loosened his hold on her and kissed her, looking into those eyes he loved so much for ages (well it was probably less than a minute but it felt like ages) before saying "Sarah, you have a sister". Sarah stepped back in shock, asking what he meant, to which he said that he had to come here to get confirmation from her father of what he'd been working to put together for the past few weeks, but she had a half sister. At that point he asked if they could go over the full story at home, because neither of them would be able to drive back if they got any more upset than they already were, and most of the information was at home. She reluctantly agreed and held onto him for a little while longer before they got back into their cars and headed home, very rarely had Sarah driven as sedately as she did on the way back from the prison, musing over the revelations that her husband had for her.

Back home, Sarah's shock returned in force when Chuck gently insisted that Carina needed to be part of this discussion, and he just nodded in answer to the question in her eyes. When the three of them were ensconced in one of the conference rooms and all devices had been engaged to ensure that no-one outside of the room could hear what they were discussing, Chuck brought up the image of a birth certificate and asked Carina whether that was her "real" birth certificate, Carina looked at it briefly before looking back at him to confirm that it was and ask what this was about? Chuck's only response was to ask her what her mother had told her about her father? This, of course, upset Carina and she faltered (to the point that Sarah came over to put her arms around her) before saying that all her mother had told her was that he'd walked out when she told him she was pregnant, and that her mother had changed over the years from the beautiful, sweet, caring, vibrant woman she was when she was a little girl into a haggard, vindictive harpy who blamed her daughter for everything that had happened to her, and who didn't care what the endless string of men she brought into their home might do to the child she brought into the world. All three of them were in tears by the time Carina finished talking, Carina in Sarah's arms and Chuck sitting across the table from them. When they'd settled down a little, Chuck had to force himself to tell them what they were there to discuss, he told Carina that her father had admitted to him that he'd left when her mother told him that she was pregnant, and as she stared at him in shock he brought a file up on screen which had the alias highlighted that matched her father's name on her birth certificate, as soon as she'd had a chance to properly grasp that, he scrolled up the page to show them the image for the file. Sarah had the slight advantage of knowing who's image would be displayed, but still affected her, Carina had no forewarning and it hit her like a ton of bricks when she saw Jack Burton's face appear.

Carina went into total shock, barely staying conscious, when she hadn't recovered after several minutes Chuck urgently called for Ellie to come and look at her. Ellie gave her a sedative and stayed to look over her, as Carina was vehement in her refusal to pick up the discussion later when she'd had a chance to recover properly. Looking at her and Sarah across the table showing the same rage and disgust in their eyes Chuck asked himself how he had never seen before that they had the same eyes***** (realising, of course, that a large part of that would have been the fact that he'd avoided looking Carina in the eye too much after the way she'd tried to seduce him in the early days), but they were both adamant that they wanted the rest of the story, so he went on as Sarah sat beside her sister with her arms around her.

Chuck explained about the flash he'd had on Jack where he'd seen the alias he'd been using before he took up with Emma (waving at the screen), and that when he saw that he remembered the father's name recorded on Carina's birth certificate. Chuck had then gone on to investigate Jack's movements over that period and compare it to the records that existed for Carina, and his suspicions were looking more likely all the time. He went on to tell them that he'd had samples taken for Jack and that he'd gotten Ellie to collect the samples from them to run full DNA testing (the looks that Sarah and Carina sent Ellie's way were bordering on accusing, but she definitely looked contrite as she mouthed "sorry" at them, which prompted Chuck to tell them that he hadn't shared with her why he wanted to run the tests, just that he needed the information), and brought up the three genetic analysis on screen, indicating which were their's and which was Jack's. (Ellie's presence was useful at this point, as with her medical background she could do a better job of explaining what the genetic analyses were showing than Chuck could.) Between Chuck and Ellie, they showed the areas that showed that Sarah and Carina shared one parent, and the area on Jack's file that confirmed that he was that shared parent. Once everyone was clear on that, Chuck went on to tell them what he'd gotten out of Jack when he went to see him in prison, and told them that they had everything he did now. He apologised for being so secretive about all this (looking at Sarah as he did so), but explained that it had too much impact on the people he loved (looking at both of them this time) to bring up his suspicions without being absolutely sure of the information before he told them.

They were quiet after that, and Chuck asked them if they'd like to be left alone to talk it over, but they both told him that they wanted (needed) him to stay, at that Ellie kissed both of them and left, gently squeezing Chuck's hand as she did so. The three of them sat and talked quietly for a while, about how the girls wanted to handle this and whether they wanted anyone else to know, Chuck made sure that they knew that he and Ellie would never say a word if they wanted to keep it as their secret but they waved that off, saying that they weren't ashamed of being sisters, they were only worried about who in the family may be hurt by the revelation. It didn't take too long for them to decide that Carina would sit Jeff down and explain the situation to him, and Sarah would do the same with Emma, then they'd tell the rest of the family together, but there was something else that they had to do first. Chuck had a pretty good idea of what they had in mind and asked if they wanted him to come with them, they looked at each other and said yes, maybe not in the room but definitely with them. Chuck made another call and once they'd gotten changed they all headed out.

When the door of the interview room opened and the people he was there to see walked in, Jack was shocked, he'd expected that he'd been dragged in for another session with Chuck (one that he didn't really expect to live through), but when his daughter walked in with another woman (Carina, that was her name) he thought things were looking up. He managed to get out "Hello darlin', what" to Sarah before the other woman stopped him by saying "Hi Daddy", and kicked him across the room when he turned to look at her with a confused expression on his face. Carina and Sarah took turns screaming at and laying into him for the next hour and Jack was a broken, bloody mess by the time they finished. They'd both spent most of their lives being dragged through the gutters or worse because of the actions of their father, and it was a sign of their remarkable control that either of them held back from killing him for what he'd put them through, but they did, he'd be spending quite a while recuperating from his meeting with his daughters, but he would recover (mostly). The guards were shocked by the blood covering the two women and the relieved expressions on their faces as they both went up to hug and kiss the man who'd been waiting for them (though they noted that the blonde kissed him more thoroughly than the redhead did), before they left with his arms around both of them.

When they got home they showered and changed before Carina and Sarah had their one on one discussions with Jeff and Emma respectively, and then the rest of the family was let in on the new family secret, that the two women who had been best friends for nearly twenty years had just found out that they were, in fact, sisters.

*** Have a look at the start of the Cat Squad episode, where they're scrolling across the eyes of the CATs as the narrative goes on, Carina, then Zondra, then Amy and finally Sarah. Mini and Yvonne's eyes are almost identical, this is something that's intrigued me since I saw that ;^)**


End file.
